


Music & Friends

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Music & Friends

Music flows  
It doesn’t talk  
It doesn’t leave  
It doesn’t misunderstand   
It makes me feel better

Friends don’t flow  
They talk  
They leave  
They misunderstand  
They don’t make me feel better

Music doesn’t listen  
Neither do friends  
Music doesn’t catch my tears  
Neither do my friends

Music can’t change  
But

Friends do

Friends can learn to not talk  
Friends can learn to stay  
Friends can learn to understand  
Friends can learn to make me  
Feel  
Whole

Music can’t heal me  
Friends can

Music can’t help me  
Friends can

I don’t need a cure or a hero  
Ready to fight my demons

I need a friend

To hug me

To love me

To be the shoulder I cry on

To be there

To be what music can’t be

To  
Be  
A  
True  
Friend


End file.
